Greece, here I come
by BlackBasilisk45
Summary: Persephone Jackson is betrayed by everyone she thought she could trust. With nothing left to do, she wondered the streets of her home until she found a special scroll that enabled her to time-travel. Could she rewrite time itself or will the future become very problematic in her wake? The summary included. Fem Percy


On the beach stood a beautiful girl with a characteristic that made her more beautiful than the goddess Aphrodite. She has silky brunette-black hair, oceanic-icy-blue eyes, and tan skin. She stood at the height of 5'6'' feet tall. For such a beautiful girl, you would imagine that she would have a sweet life and had everything she ever wanted. Well, you are wrong.

The story goes like this, the girl's name is Persephone Jackson and is one of the purest-hearted demigoddesses that ever lived. Most of the other demigoddess are very arrogant, ignorant, self-pity, prideful, and so on. So, in sort, they mostly cared about themselves rather than others, and Athena was the only goddess who seemed to care about this girl. When the Persephone was born, Poseidon neglected and abandoned her, even after her mother died at childbirth. Immediately, with no one wanting to adopt her, she was given to an orphanage that at least tried to accept her, but due to her disability, it was impossible to do so. Taking care of an ADHD and dyslexic kid was giving the nuns a killer headache.

Her life changed when a man name, Paul Blofis adopted her. He was the first father figure for Persephone. Unlike her biological father, Paul at least showed her what it feels like to be loved. Since then she only sees Paul as her father rather than Poseidon. Then she was introduced to the Greek-Roman world and how she saved the world, twice.

As of now, Persephone feels like she isn't wanted anymore. No one cares for her, no one asked her for advice, and no one at least feels the need to see her. With her being lonely, she has no one to talk to that could end her struggles. She just felt betrayed by her friends that they had already forgotten her already. With the recent end of the Giant War, everything was well for the campers, but they do not know the full extent of the damage it had done to their savior. The horror of Tartarus constantly haunts Persephone's dreams, but something else also haunts her to this day. No one is sure what it is, but no one questions her about it. No one have the guts to do it because no trusts her.

Thanks to Annabeth Chase, her rival, all the campers had been avoiding her since then. The campers never knew what happens in Rome or Tartarus, but one thing for sure, that both Persephone and Annabeth were involved. One idea was that Annabeth pushed Persephone into Tartarus and blaming Arachne for it, which was what most of Persephone loyal friends believed. The other idea was both Annabeth and Persephone fell into Tartarus together and made it out, but of course, something changed Persephone. That last idea was more of a dead idea because the two of them wouldn't stand a three feet radius of each other.

Tartarus did change Persephone, and it has made realized how powerful she has become. She was able to summon poison and acid from absolutely nowhere, which quite bizarre for a daughter of Poseidon. Another one of Persephone power is the ability to make water freeze, in a way make her a compelling version of Khione. She can create a giant snowball that can freeze you, make giant ice spears, freeze your opponent in their tracks, and change the temperature dramatically enabling the change of the battle. Persephone also can create earthquakes on a larger magnitude, making 8.5 – 12.5 magnitudes, but that takes a lot of her strength. What makes her dangerous is her ability to control vibrations? She can cause a shockwave, sent seismic blast similar to vigilante Quake and can create volcanoes and island out of nowhere. Another skill she has is the ability to summons hurricanes and storms that could devastate an entire State. Tornadoes and twister are just a glimpse of her powers over storms. She could create massive lightning and giant hurricanes, which could grow up to type 5 hurricanes and storms. Her lightning powers are the ability to conduct a black lightning bolt that can destroy an entire building with one strike. The last ability is her water abilities. She can summon a giant 75-foot tsunami (tidal wave) and destroyed everything in its path. The waves will also get bigger and bigger as it gets closer to its target. She can also use water to reenergized herself along with healing others, but the cost of it is how much energy she can maintain. Then she can summon water weapons out of nowhere and strike her opponents. The final ability she has is to control her opponents' blood. Blood control is what changed her. She can control her enemies to attack their allies, freeze their blood which killed will her opponents, boiled their blood which makes her opponents more reckless, drained her opponent's water supply making them a dehydrated corpse, get water from plants (got that from Avatar), and draining her enemy's energy. All of these power is what makes her the ultimate demigod.

But her time had come when her friends betrayed her. The lies started after the gods decided to let the demigods rest in peace. Everyone was quite happy, to begin with, but then one demigod started to spread lies everywhere. Annabeth Chase has done nothing but spread lies about Persephone Jackson; the once so proud demigod is now a broken one. Annabeth has begun to use others to her advantage so she can take the power that she deserved and saying 'it's her birthright,' which is not. Day after day, Persephone is so close to release her powers because the daughter of Athena couldn't wait until she leaves, but that was not the case.

Annabeth Chase was warned by her mother not to tick off Persephone Jackson because there will be consequences, but of course, she did not take her mother real seriously. Then she learns the hard way of why she shouldn't tick her off. The hard way was more dangerous than it sounds. By dangerous, Persephone nearly destroys the entire camp and unlocking another perilous power that someone gave to her. That power enabled her to create an aura so powerful that it could rival that of a nuclear bomb. But what makes it dangerous is when she let that power out, a giant shockwave of pure raw energy that was released and destroying everything that comes close to it. Buildings, cabins, cars, trees, and so on was destroyed, and everything that is a living thing was left intact including the tree nymphs.

With no home left, Persephone ran away from her so-called home and wanted to get away from it, as far away as possible because it will only bring back terrible memories that she experiences. Persephone knew about her explosive powers, but she never thought she would reveal to the world about it. As she was running away, she sat down in the middle of nowhere. All she could see were trees, but one tree held something that she caught. She found a scroll right next to a tree. Due to her curiosity, she went to the scroll and unraveled it. She read the scroll out loud and the next thing she knows, she was falling through a portal. The scroll in her hands began to burn to ash as she was in a wormhole of some sort. Trying to get out she leaped to the side of the tunnel, and she found herself in an unidentified place.

The first thing she noticed was her clothes. She wore a robe that looks like to be in ancient Greece. She still has all of her essentials like her two hidden swords, Anklusmos and her new sword called Venom. She began walking towards a water source and try to talk to the local fish of where she is and where is the nearest town is currently. Of course, the fish began to speak in no organized fashion, saying 'My lady' or 'Princess' or even 'Lady of the Sea' and so on. But somehow the fish was able to give directions to where she was and where the nearest town is. The nearest town was Aegina and was on the several islands of Greece. But unknown to her, the Olympian gods felt her presence and was wary of what of being there. Several gods wanted to hunt her down because she is a mystery and what better way than to put her down.

Artemis was the only goddess who think otherwise because that person is a virginal maiden and they were under her domain. So, Artemis decided to send her hunters and intercept this girl because it's her nature to rescue maidens from the outside world as they know it to be. The other Olympians sent some of the best demigods to eliminate this threat, and they are Perseus, Heracles, Orion, and Theseus.

As the two parties decide what to do with this girl, one answer is this, is both side ready to see just how powerful this girl is and the real damage she can do to her enemies? The answer is unknown because when they do, they will realize just how weak they are when fighting a person who is intelligent, skillful, cunning, and manipulative.


End file.
